shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fair Catch
Fair Catch is the fifteenth episode of the second season of Surviving High School. Synopsis Help Howard get over Linda! Plot After school, Brendan met with his friends that play Warcrew:Online with him and are in his clan. They enjoy their battle until Zach walks in making the overhead lights flicker. He calls to speak to Brendan. Brendan asks what he wants and Zach brings up how him and Howard are close which Brendan agrees to. He asked him if anything is wrong for him, and Zach explained how since his breakup with Linda, he is being distracted at football, even knocking him in the head. Brendan stated that he's overreacting since they talk everyday and he's appears fine and over her. Zach then gets Brendan to walk with him to the football field proving to him how Howard's behaving. Brendan realized he was right but Howard was still acting fine in the classroom though. Brendan suggested that he needed some place, which Zach agreed to since that's what he wanted when he broke up with Amanda. But after that he went on a fishing trip with his Uncle Lou and got over her. He then said that they have a crucial game against Highlands Academy and if Howard doesn't start playing better then he'd be benched for the seasons threatening their chances if winning. Zach needed Brendan to take Howard out for a good time to make him feel better which Brendan agreed to since they're best friends but he asked why Hector couldn't just help. Zach said he's still not cool with him so it'll be best if he does it. Later on, Dinah approached Brendan. She asked if Zach seriously took him to the field which he did. Dinah told him how she's still trying to help Linda get over it which isn't easy. She tried everything from comedy's, ice cream, and even healing spells. Brendan thanked her for the suggestions but stated that they sound girly. Dinah agreed but said that Howard's trying to get over a girl. Brendan understood what she meant saying that sometimes you need to fight fire with fire. Dinah gave him some more advice on what to do. She recommended to remind him of the bad parts of their relationship since that's why they must have broke up in the first place. Dinah told him how Linda went through old pictures of them. Brendan didn't think that he'd have picture but thought that Mallika can help since she's involved with pictures at school which Dinah thought was a great idea. The next morning, Brendan met Mallika in the A.V lab. She thought it was nice how he wanted to find videos of them together and agrees that it's right but the instructor Mrs. Lumire is very limited of who can see the films probabaly since Wilson high sabotaged the schools video with a dancing badger. Brendan brought up how's he's asking since it's important which she agreed to since Mallika wants Howard to be happy as well. Mallika told him that he can look for the key since she knows where the vault is before the teacher gets back and she'd tell him when she's coming. Brendan found the key under a snow-globe. Brendan used the key to go through a vault. He found it filled with thousands a movies from just this year. He searched in there when he heard Mallika's symbol making him leave to the hall. Mrs. Lumire appeared very disappointed in them. Brendan told her he's in her third period class and he's using dramatic stage makeup to change his appearance just like in a movie she likes. She then commented sayin she loves that movie naming one of her favorites movies and letting the two move along. That night. Brendan invited Howard over to see some movies. He explained to him how he's going I try to help him get over the breakup by showing the movies. Brendan stated that he had a film from the peprally they attended a few days after they dated, and from a dance a month ago, and chooses to show the pep rally since he needed to show a video that showcased that they were meant to breakup. The video shows how at first Linda appears uninterested in the peprally even though it means a lot to him. Then it shows her smile as Kenji walks inside. Howard then headed home trying to think about what he has seen. As for Brendan, he noticed how Dinah was sitting behind him taking notes with a strategy book for Warscrew: Online. Brendan couldn't believe that she showed an interest in the game evj while he was with Kat, months before she helped him with an important task. Ironically, Dinah called right after that. He told her that he just finished showing the tape to Brendan. She has just finished hanging out with Linda and asked him to come over so she could help come up with future ideas. At Dinah's house, Dinah explained how her and Linda were shopping, making it into a mission. Brendan called that impressive since that have him the idea to go paint balling with him and Spike which will be a mission for then all. The following evening, Howard asked what they're doing in the middle of nowhere and Brendan described what's going on. Spike then shot his paintballing gun and announced their plan to play capture the flag. Eventually they all got into it and were having a nice time. The guys soon got up to their enemies base to find Officer Monte. Brendan then made a lot of noise to frighten his enemy which he did successfully. While he did that, Howard took the flag since he was distracted. Howard told Brendan that although he was skeptical at first, this activity really helped to get his mind off of Linda. Brendan then announced to Dinah that it went successful and asked for more advice. she told him how she and Linda went to the mall in the food court and these guys talked to them making her feel better since guys are still attracted to her. Brendan cared about this about this and called himself Dinah's friend. She thought that Brendan should be happy for her since it's not like she's dating anybody right now and how is it bad if some guy thinks she cute. Brendan stated that she is cute but she shouldn't have some "mall rat" tell her that. Dinah asked if he thinks she's cute which he did. But Brendan agreed that maybe he should talk to some girls and would call up Hector for some help. As the final day to help Howard get over Linda, Hector and Brendan took him to a party to meet some girls. The party they would go to is the Omega Me Gamba (or the O.M.G sorority) at Centerscore University! Howard asked if Amanda is okay with him going without her but he said that she recognizes how important him being a wingman tonight is. The guys got out to see Tina who told them that they appear to young to be frat boys. She asked what house they belong to. Hector was about to answer but Tina didn't want him to since he's the talker and wanted Brendan to tell her. He told her that they belong to a fraternity called the AKA fraternity. Tina said that she has never heard of that but r said that it's supposed to be mysetious and secretive. Tina messed around with them asking that if they didn't then they'd have to kill her. She didn't think they were telling the truth but thought they were funny enough to come inside! Inside they noticed how nice the party looked with many hot girls to talk to. Howard was however nervous about talking to a wrong girl so Brendan helped by picking one out for him. Brendan looked around until he overheard a girl talking that seemed perfect for Howard to talk to! He politely suggested for her to talk to his friend who she recognized as "the cute guy" and went right over to him. The two instantly hit it off well. Brendan then noticed a girl that appeared to be Dinah. He tapped her shoulder and she turned our to her sister Raven! She asked how she can help him and he told her that she looked like his friend Dinah. Raven asked if he meant Dinah at Centerscore High and said that anybody that's friends with her is cool in her book. An hour later Raven said it sounded like they're really good friends which he agreed to. Raven asked him if he wanted to be more then friends and he honestly told her that he's just scared. She told him that goths aren't really that scary but he didn't mean that. He told her how in his last relationship she cheated on him. Raven stated that it's brave that he admitted that and understands why she would like him. She told him that he's at a party to help Howard get over his ex-girlfriend so he should do the same. Hector then announced that it's time for them to go and raven told him to think about what she has said and he thanked her for everything. On the way home, Howard was happy with how well it went with the girl he talked to tonight and thinks that there's so much potential for new girls! The next night, Dinah and Brendan were watching the big game! They discussed about how Howard is doing as Howard scored a touchdown that won the game for centerscore! After the game, he thanked Brendan for clearing his head so he wouldn't have to sit out. Brendan told him that's what friends are for but next time he should be more open with his feelings. Howard agreed and then went off to talk to some girls from Highland. The two noticed how he's back to normal now but Brendan still had something to tell her. He realized that he as well had problems getting over his ex-girlfriend but he likes Dinah and would want to go out with her! He them stopped forward and the two kissed! Dinah was so happy saying that was everything she could have ever imagined since she liked Brendan for a long time but she never told him since she didn't know that he was ready, but now they're both ready! Bonus Scene On the night of the sorority party, Dinah took Linda to a cemetery. Linda was not sure if they should be there after dark, but she said that to heal her she would need to get scared. However she then realized that instead she should have given her chamomile tea since getting scared only cures hiccups. They thought there was no point staying any longer when they heard the fries of Mr. Doom unknown to them who he was. They then ran out into a parking lot and although that wasn't what Linda had in mind it still cleared her head. Dinah however wanted to back since it was scary and just started to have the hiccups! Characters *Brendan Berg *Dinah Nightingale *Howard DeGeest *Raven Fallon *Tina *Linda Carter *Zach Wells *Hector Alonzo *Mallika Desai *Spike Chapman *Officer Monte *Sorority Sister *Mrs. Lumire *Announcer *Coach *Mr. Doom (Bonus Scene) Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Year 2